


Something Unresolved

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Anya go for the Ascension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unresolved

_You Are Now Leaving Sunnydale_

‘Well duh’ thought Anya. And good riddance. Stupid Hellmouth with its stupid Slayer and her equally stupid Watcher.

The bus passed the sign and rushed north. She figured Canada was far enough north to escape any fallout from the Mayor’s Ascension. As Anyanka, she’d known all about Richard Wilkins III and his origins. All of Arash-Mahar had blocked out the days prior to and for several weeks after the event on their calendars. Sunnydale and a hundred mile radius around it were off limits until the air cleared.

Of course, she was human now, no instantaneous transport out of danger for Anya. She thought about cursing one Rupert Giles, ex-Watcher, but he was going to die anyway, so why waste a perfectly good curse? Sad that the shapely ass attached to said Watcher would vanish too. What? She’d been human once before and demons still had desires.

Then there was Xander. Anya wasn’t going to think about him. She’d asked him to go with her; but no, he was staying. He was being all noble and stuff. Anya sighed, being human and having these feelings sucked. But she wanted to live more than she wanted to be with Xander. Maybe. Yes. No. YES.

She dug into the small backpack she had at her feet. Most of the meager possessions she’d obtained in her short time as a human had been sold to pay for her trip. But she’d kept some of the stuff. She pulled out the book on the different currencies of the world. The idea of money fascinated her. People gave it to you for things and it seemed the more of it you had; the more important you were, at least in the human world. Anya intended on having a lot of money if she was going to be forced to live as a human. If she was going to Canada she would have to learn about their currency. She opened the book and began to read.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Canada sucked. Working sucked. Anya hated this.

In order to afford a place to stay, she needed money. All of her funds had gone into the bus ticket, so that meant she’d had to stay at a shelter for a few weeks. She’d had to get a job to earn money. She tried many things, but her abrupt nature always got her fired. She barely made enough to buy food. She met one of her demon friends who gave her a place to live, but the working was still not working out. Yesterday she’d been let go from that meat on a stick place. Worst of all, Sunnydale was not a crater and she was dreaming of Xander every night. Stupid, brave Xander with his stupid hair, those stupid warm brown eyes and his stupid body that would interlock nicely with hers.

Anya hated having these urges. She needed to get back there and just have sex with him already. Then she’d be over him and be able to live out her human existence in peace. The only problem with that was of course, money. She had none. She was sulking on the couch when her friend, Bob, came home.

“Oh, Anyanka, did you get fired again?”

“Yes, stupid manager. It’s not my fault that that woman asked what was in the stuff on the stick. I just told her the truth.”

Bob sighed. “That’s probably what got you canned; no one really wants to know the ingredients of a hot dog. They just care it tastes good.”

“Well it’s still stupid. Everything about being human is stupid and I hate it.”

“Still dreaming about that guy?”

“Yes,” she pouted. “I still can’t believe they managed to avert an apocalypse, Ascension even!”

“Would it help if I gave you the money for the bus ticket?”

Anya looked up. “Why would you do that? You need that money to buy things.”

“You’re my friend, Anyanka. You’ll be back on your way to Sunnydale by noon.”

A few days later when she read the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign, Anya felt her heart get just a little bit lighter.

 


End file.
